Friends: The One Where Everyone Knows Now
by missnothingx
Summary: I was watching a episode of friends last night and this could be a good story. So Chandler is Harry, Ginny is Monica, Rachel is Ron, Pheobe is Hermione and Ross will be Fred
1. Chapter 1

Ron walked down the Gryffindor tower staircase,humming quietly to himself. Nearing the end of the sprial staircase, he stopped dead in his tracks. There on the Gryffindow common room couch was Harry, his best mate and Ginny, his little sister snogging each other. His jaw dropped, and he quickly yet quietly ran back up the stairs to find Hermione. Running into the dorm and slamming the door, he started to scream.

Hermione looked at him. "Merlin Ron, what happened to you?"

" Harry. Ginny. Snogging." He said eyes wide as a saucer,still in shock.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. " I know."

" Harry, is so dead. He was—you knew!" He yelled throwing his hands up into the air.

"Yeah, Neville and I know. 'Cause he accidentally walked in on them snogging too and told me."

" And you didn't tell me?" Ron shouted again, now turning the famous Weasley red.

She sighed."We'll talk about this later, I have 16-inches of parchment to fill out for Potions."

Ron crossed his arms,obviously angry at Harry and plopped onto the four-poster bed.

**-xox-**

At dinner, Hermione, Ron, and Neville sat together chatting about how they know, about Harry and Ginny.

" So you guys means all the time they went to 'study' they were actually," Ron shivered. " Snogging?"

Neville and Hermione nodded. " Yeaup. Your not gonna hurt Harry right Ron?" Neville asked, knowing how he reacts when Ron sees his sister with someone.

" Of course I am!" Ron said slamming his fist on the wooden table. Hermione glared hard at Ron and kicked his leg, making him yelp. " What the hell?" He said.

" You guys know what? We should play a trick on them, let's have fun knowing that we know about them. " Hermione ginned evily.

Ron and Neville blinked and stared at her. " What do you mean?" asked Ron knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

" I mean when they say that they want to study, we join them." She said smiling. Nodding his head up and down Ron obviously agreeed with her, but Neville whimpered.

"You guys know what would be _so much better_?" Neville said.

Hermione and Ron looked at Neville." What?" they said in unison.

"Instead of playing a trick on them we could I dont know," He said in a high pitched voice. " Tell them we know" Neville said lowering his voice to its regular sound and giving them a stern look. Ron shook his head, disagreeing " No, I wanna do Hermione's plan." He said smiling a toothy grin.

" But I can't take—" Neville started off but got cut of by Hermione putting her hand up.

"You dont have to do anything Neville. Just dont tell them that we know about them,okay?" She said patting his shoulder.

" No, I cant take anymore secrects. I got your secrects," He said pointing at the her. " Harry and Ginny's secrects. I got secrects of my own you know." He finished with an upset look on his face pointing to himself.

Ron looked at Neville with a look. " You dont have secrects Nev." He explained.

Neville looked at him. " Oh yeah, well you dont know about Hugsy, my bedtime teddy bear." Realizing what he had just said Neville's eyes widened and noticed that Hermione and Ron were looking at him. Ron was bitting his lip trying not to snigger and Hermione had an aw face on her.

Then, Ron turned to Hermione. " So," He cleared his throat, trying to still hide that laugh. " How are we going to mess with them?"

Hermione drew a breath. "Well you will take your position as the bestfriend and brother. While I will use the strongest tool at my dispoal." Ron and Neville stared at her blankly, heads titlted slightly to the right. " My sexuality" She said. Then as Ron was about to open his mouth, Harry walked in. " Hello childs" He said a grin on his face as he took a seat next to Hermione. Hermione looked at the boys she was previously talking to and whispered " Watch and learn. Dont eat my food,Ron." She said and turned to Harry.

" Hi Harry." Hermione said with a simple smile.

"Hey." He said returning the smile to her.

" You know Harry,that Hogwarts robe looks really good on you." Hermione told him as she moved a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

Harry looked at her. " Really? " he asked her unconvinced.

She smiled,nodding. " Yeah, the material is so soft. " She said touching his upper arm,then squeezed his bicep. " Oh. Hello . You've been working out? " She asked then turned around to wink at Ron and Neville.

" Well, I do play alot of Qudditch. " Harry explained to her but then she broke out into and uncontrolable laugh. Harry stared at her strangley." You okay? " he asked as she stopped laughing.

"Well," Hermione played with the sleve of her robe. " If you really want to know—nevermind I can't tell you ."

Harry gave her a warm smile. " Hermione, you can tell me anything."

"Actually, your theonly person I cant tell. And the most person I want to tell the most." She said to him, not making any eye-contact. Harry gave her a werid-confused look. " Well sometimes your looking for something and then you see that its right infront of you with a lightning have I said to much?"

Harry blinked at her,shocked. Hermione liked him? "Uh, I have to " And in 5 seconds at least Harry was gone from the Great Hall.

Hermione turned back to Neville and Ron,smirking." And that is how its done."

**-xox-**

That night, Harry knocked on Ginny's dorm. He waited,but she didnt open the door. Before he could knock again, the door swung open revealing a firey redheaded girl. "Hey" she smiled.

" Hey,Gin." Harry said walking into the dorm and kissing her cheek. "You know the weridest thing happened at lunch."

Ginny closed the door and looked at the jet-black haired boy infront of her. " What happened?" She asked.

" I think, I think Hermione was hitting on me." He told her, remembering what she had told him. Taken back,Ginny thought about it for a moment,then laughed. " What's so funny?" He asked her.

Clearing her throat to stop the laughter. " You thought Hermione was hitting on you." She said trying to contain the laughter building up inside of her petite body.

"Ginny,I'm serious. Hermione thinks I'm you know, foxy." He said, emphisizing the word 'foxy'. Ginny blinked, then burst out laughing again. " That's. Not . Possible. " She said laughing continuously,then gradually stopped. " Sorry Harry, but Hermione always thought of you as charming in a non-sexless kind of way. Maybe you misunderstood her Harry. " She explained to her boyfriend,sitting down on her bed.

Harry shook his head. " I didnt misunderstand her,Gin. She felt my is it so hard for you to believe that Hermione is attracted to me?" He walked over to her bed and sat next her. His girlfriend looked at him. " It's just not Harry. Not even logical to me."

**-xox-**

In the common room the next morning, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron sat on the couch, staring at the fireplace. Hermione stood but tucking a book under her arm. " Well im going to the library." She announced, then as she passed by Harry she bent down next to him and whispered. " I miss you already." Then she touched his shoulder, then walked out of the common room. Harry's jaw dropped at what had just happened,and turned to Ginny beside him.

" Well, Neville and I are going to do homework." Ron said getting up with Neville and going up the sprial staircase to the boy's dorms.

As soon as the two boys were gone, Harry stood up. " Did you see that with the inappropiate and the touching of my shoulder?" He asked the redhead sitting down infront of him.

Nodding her head Ginny looked up and met Harrys emerald green eyes. " I did."

"Okay, so now do you believe that she's attracted to me?"

Then Ginny gasped. " Oh dear Merlin, she knows about she's just trying to freak us 's the only explanation." Ginny explained.

" Okay, well what about my touchable arms and buldging biceps—she knows!" Harry shockingly said as Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

**-xox-**

Harry and Ginny went up to Neville and Ron's room,barging in right away. "Ron out for a minute." Demanded Ginny,pointing to the exit. Ron without agrument got up and left the room. Neville looked at Harry, then Ginny, then Harry again. " Hey guys." With a small nervous smile on his face.

" Neville, Hermione knows about us." Harry said pointing back and forth from him to Ginny.

Neville put on the best shocked face he could and fake gasped. " Really? Well, I didn't tell them." He said.

Ginny looked at Neville, with a scary look. " Who's _them_ Neville." She sternly said to him crossing her arms.

"Uh, Hermione and...Neville." He said with a not so convincing voice. Harry and Ginny looked at him. "Okay Hermione and Ron. I wanted to tell you guys but they made me promise.I'm sorry its over now so you can tell them that you know that they know and I can go back to knowing nothing again" Neville suggested to the couple infront of him.

"But," Ginny said,with a grin. " They dont know that we know that they know. So—"

Harry knew where she was getting at and finished her sentence." Ah, yes. The messiers become the messys!"

"Ah man." Neville said.


	2. Chapter 2

That night as the Gyrffindor common room decreased in people, Harry and Ginny were discussing a plan to get back at Ron,Neville, and Hermione.

'' Maybe,you should ask her on a date!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah,yeah." Said Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay. Go Harry." She said as she pushed Harry towards Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked back at Ginny and walked up to his two best mates. " Erm, Hermione." He said in an uncomfortable voice.

" Yes, Harry?" Hermione said with a flirty grin on her pale face.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand and brought her over to the staircase. " Do you want to go out on date,tomorrow night? " He asked her.

Hermionee blinked in shock. " Uh..be right back." She said as she ran back to Ron.

Harry looked at Ginny with a sly smile, meaning everything was going fine.

" What did Harry say? " A curious Ron asked.

"He wants a date." Hermione said,eyes wide as saucers.

"But why?" said Ron to the bushy brown haired girl standing infront of him.

Hermione gasped and turned to Neville. " Neville do they know that we know." She said to him pointing her finger at him.

Neville looked left and right,obviously incomfortable. He shook his head right and left,but Hermione gave Neville a look. "They know, you know." He said not making eye contace with either of his friends.

Ron turned a pink-ish colour and looked at Hermione who looked upset. "UGH, I knew it!" Hermione yelled as quietly as she could so Harry and Ginny could not hear her. A scared Neville quickly bolted from the scene, up to his dorm.

"What are we going to do?" asked a clueless Ron.

"Well, " Hermione with a sly face on said "they dont know that we know that they that we know." Said Hermione,nodding her head with a small smirk.

" Yeah, but what are we going to do?" Ron asked again,still very clueless. `

" Well, I am going to give Harry a date. So be right back." And Hermione went back to the spiral staircase where she left Harry. "Harry, I would love to come by tonight."

" That`s great. Maybe around seven?" Harry asked.

" Yeah. I'm really looking forward for you and me making sexual intercourse'' said Hermione with a smirk on her face as she walked down the stairs.

Harry stunned stood there in shock. _Sexual intercourse!_ He thought as his jaw dropped to the floor. After Hermione was out of sight he walked down the steps, back to Ginny ,jaw still patted his shoulder, with a comforting smile, meaning it's-okay-but-you-still-need-to-go-and-probably-you-know-her-until-she-cracks.

**-xox-**

" Show time!" said Ron as he looked at Hermione in a tight dress,showing off her slender body.  
Hermione squirmened in the uncomfortable dress. " This is so tight." She said trying to breathe in it.

In the dorm next to Hermione's Ginny was getting Harry ready. " Okay," said Ginny,fixing Harry's messy jet-black hair. " Just think make her think you want to have sex with her."

Panicking Harry asked " How fair do I have to go?"  
"Oh,dont worry she'll give in way before you do." Ginny told him comfortingly.

"If you say so." Said Harry with an unconvinced voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry fixed his hair one last time and looked at Ginny. She gave me a small peck on his lips and smiled at him.  
"Maybe,you should use my Invisablity Cloak and hide in a corner." Suggested Harry.  
"Yeah,okay."  
Ginny opened his trunk and rummaged through it, until she found the silver cloak. She pulled it over her head and her entire body vanished. Slowly she went into a corner to hide, so Hermione wouldn't suspect a thing.

**-xox-**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one last time and straightend her dress. Ron stared at one of his best mates, he's never seen her look so beautiful before. Snapping out of his thought Ron cleared his throat, and Hermione whirled around to face him.  
" Im ready" She announced.  
"Okay. Let's go." Said Ron as he opened the door for Hermione.  
Hermione walked out of her dorm and down the spiral staircase for the girl's dorm,then went back up a different staircase for the boy's dorms. As they both reached Harry's dorm, Hermione slowly lifted her hand and knocked on the door.  
"I'll wait out here." Whispered Ron as he moved to te side of the door.  
"Come in." Harry's familiar voice said.  
Hermione creaked open the door and walked into the dorm slowly. Right away she saw Harry fixing his messy jet-black hair.  
"Hey." Said Hermione,smiling firtily.  
Harry nodded his head,meaning a smiple 'hey' but probably to lazy to actually let words leave his lips.  
"So." Hermione said awkwardly. She closed the dorm's door and sat on Harry's bed. There was a long pause,awkward tension obviously in the air.c  
"I'm going to put on some music." Harry annouced  
"Okay."  
Harry waved his wand and a CD player appeared and with another wave music began to play.  
"Ouu," said Hermione ,standing up. " nice choise Harry."  
",you look really,uh,nice Hermione."  
" know Harry, you look so hot it makes want to just take off your,erm, shirt." Hermione said trying to sound seductive but sounded more awkward. Harry now felt more awkward than he's ever felt in his life. "So,theres nothing left to do—" said Harry but got cut off by Hermione.  
" Yeah nothing left to but,you know,kiss and stuff." She said.  
Harry's eyes Hermione? That's just werid."Okay." he choked out.  
Hermione moved closer to Harry and wraped her arms around his neck. Harry lifted his hands slowly and awkwardly put his hands on her hips.  
"Here we go." Hermione said nervously. "Our first kiss."  
"Yeah." Said Harry.  
Hermione slowly leaned in,as well as Harry and there lips soon met in a kiss. It was werid,no spark,awkward. Harry's eyes shot open, he pushed Hermione off of him. Hermione stumbled back and looked at him.  
" Okay! You win! I can't do this anymore!" he yelled.  
"Yes & why not?" said Hermione victoriously.  
"Because I love Ginny!" he said loudly,so even Ron and a passing by Neville heard him outside of the door.  
Hermione gasped. "What?" Suddenly, Ginny ripped the Invisibility Cloak off her and looked at Harry. At the same time Ron and Neville burst through the door,looking astonished.  
" That's right,I love her! I LOVE GINNY!" Harry said pointing to Ginny.  
Ginny walked over to Harry slowly. "I love you too,Harry." And she tippy toed and kissed Harry.  
Hermione,Neville and Ron had grins on there faces.  
"Aww,I just thought you guys were snogging,I didnt know you were in love." Said Ron.  
"Aww!" Hermione said happily.  
"Hermione you were a great compereder." Said Harry shaking her hand as his other was reseted on Ginny's waist.  
"Alright,now everybody knows! NO MORE SECRECTS!" Shouted Neville happily jumping for joy.  
Ginny looked at Harry and back to the Neville.  
"Actually, Fred and Geroge dont know,so we want to keep it that way. So could you guys not tell." Said Ginny with a small smile.  
Neville's smile faded into a frown. "_Bloddy hell_."


End file.
